El dilema del cuervo
by picahuesos
Summary: Ninguna madre esta preparada para el sufrimiento de perder a un hijo, los logans sufriran pero mas el cuervo.
1. Lo inesperado

Saludos a todos, primero aclaro que es mi versión de esta serie me gusta mucho combinada con una de las películas que también me gusta; ah otra cosa, para no atrasarme más de lo que ya estoy cada una la actualizare apenas me de la oportunidad, en fin las edades de los titanes en mi versión según yo son:

Cyborg "Víctor Crud": 23 años de edad casado hace 3 años con una científica de 22 años llamada Casandra Crud (pelo rubio, ojos azules claros, morena y le encantan las ciencias), tienen una niña de 2 años llamada Candy Crud (morena, ojos cafés claro, pelo café oscuro con tonos rubios; al parecer heredo la super inteligencia de ambos padres y le encantan las artes marciales).

Robín "Dick Grayson": 20años de edad casado hace 2 años con (¿Quién será?) Star y tienen un niño llamado Edkar Grayson(piel clara, ojos verdes y pelo negro; tiene partes de personalidades de sus padres pero heredo las habilidades de su madre) de 1 año.

Starfire Grayson: 18 años de edad casada con Robín (no es necesario repetir lo de arriba).

Chico Bestia "Garfield Logan": 17 años de edad a punto de casarse con Rae.

Raven Logan: 16 años de edad a punto de casarse con Gar.

Ahora sí les dejo el primer capítulo.

**Capítulo 1 Lo inesperado**

La mansión de los Grayson estaba al reventar, literalmente, los miembros de los titanes están reunidos celebrando la unión de Raven y Garfield, todo marchaba bien pero cerca de las 2 de la madrugada la joven comenzó a sentirse mareada y débil; entonces Víctor con su brazo robótico monitoreo los signos vitales de su amiga, cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir la causa.

"Oye bestita", muy nervioso.

"¿Qué pasa?", temblando de los nervios, "¿Está bien?"

"Si pero", rascándose la cabeza, "¿Cuándo fue que hicieron el amor?", susurrándole en el oído.

"¡Que!", exclamo avergonzado el verde ser, "¡Viejo que te pasa!"

"Tranquilo bestita", desarreglándole el cabello, "lo decía para aligerar el ambiente, pero te sugiero que la lleves al hospital porque…bueno…¡yo no sé atender partos!"

"Cy, ¿te gustaría decirlo más fuerte?", sobándose los oídos.

"lo siento amigo", dándole las llaves de su nuevo [bebe], "ten pero date prisa, y no quiero ralladuras"

"si si", cargando a la adolorida chica, "los veo al rato"

El joven la llevo rápidamente al hospital más cercano. Un doctor de alrededor de los 69 los atendió, con cara de alegría mando a llamar a unas enfermeras y la llevaron a un cuarto.

"Señor es mejor que venga", haciéndole señales con la mano, "su esposa lo necesita"

"¿Qué pasa doc?", siguiéndolo.

"Felicidades", entrando al cuarto 290, "han tenido mellizas"

No más de 1 minuto el joven cayo desmayado por la noticia, pues, no sabía que Rae estuviera embarazada. Despertó con un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, miro alrededor y supo que estaba en la sala de espera; se incorporo para dirigirse a la habitación, {padres} nunca creyó escuchar tal palabra. Tras pocos minutos entro, la vio con la mirada perdida mientras derramaba lagrimas de… bueno no estaba seguro; se acerco y le acaricio el cabello.

"¿es esto real?", mirándolo con ojos llorosos.

"si, eso parece", dándole un beso, "¿quieres ir a conocerlos o conocerlas?"

"¿tampoco has visto tu?"

"me desmaye al enterarme", avergonzado, "lo siento"

"no importa", parándose, "vayamos juntos"

Recorrieron los pasillos hasta llegar al lugar donde ponen a los recién nacidos (ah Rae ya tenía sus ropas de nuevo), preguntaron a la encargada quien les llevo a hacia la ultima hilera.

"¿son niñas?", rompiendo en lagrimas ambos padres.

"así es señores", sonriéndoles, "felicidades, se las pueden llevar pero antes necesitamos los nombres"

"Me gusta Crow para ella", dijo el joven verde cargando una niña de piel clara con ojos verdes, y mechones morados.

"Y tú serás Violeta", dijo la joven de piel gris cargando a una bebe de piel clara, cabello azul marino con ojos azul oscuro con tono purpura.

"Son nombres hermosos", anotando en una carpeta.

La joven pareja regreso a la mansión donde todos lanzaron gritos de gozo, a la mañana siguiente regresaron a la torre T, no sin antes ser empujados al centro comercial donde compraron lo necesario " más de lo necesario" para las nuevas integrantes de la familia titan, donde metieron las cunas, ropa, etc.… en el cuarto (más grande) de la pareja. Todos estaban felices, pero más los niños quienes ansiaban jugar con ellas en cuanto crecieran más.

Estaban ya descansando cuando Gar la noto inquieta, la rodeo en un abrazo atrayéndola a él.

"¿Qué ocurre Rae?"

"¿Qué pasa si no soy buena madre?", con tono triste.

"no digas eso, tú serás fantástica", dándole un beso en la frente, "ven a dormir mi cuervo hermoso", atrayéndola hacía el.

"gracias", cerrando sus ojos.

Diciendo aquello quedan dormidos plácidamente, parecía que todo comenzaba a andar bien, al menos por ahora.


	2. Los primeros meses¿que hacemos?

Lamento tardarme tanto pero han pasado incidentes, pero en fin (al fin pude encontrar mi libreta donde tengo escrita fragmentos de esta historia, lo demás viene solo) disfruten!

**1ra semana **Las mellizas estaban siendo alimentadas por su madre cuando en ese momento entra su padre con una historieta edición limitada de "Ted: the dark bear" corriendo como loco en la sala siendo perseguido por sus sobrinos, el "maduro joven" gritaba cosas sin sentido y por desgracia algunas groserías; así como esquivaba las golosinas que le aventaban los adorables niños vestidos de piratas (Candy con una blusa azul cielo, pantalones pesqueros café claro y zapatillas azul cielo; Edkar con una playera negra manga larga, un pantalón pesquero y zapatillas rojas) con municiones de diversos dulces en sus bolsas negras que colgaban de sus espaldas, hubiesen seguido por horas de no haber sido porque Raven usando sus poderes le arrebata la revista para dársela a los pequeños, quienes le agradecieron y se esfumaron hacía la habitación de videojuegos.

"¡Oye", se quejo el joven verde cruzado de brazos, "¿Por qué se las diste?"

"Dos razones", poniendo a las mellizas en el sofá, "primera, ya eres mayor como para andar con niñerías", caminando hacía él, "segunda, ¡SE SUPONE QUE ERES UN PADRE RESPONSABLE TARADO!", parándose enfrente de él con ojos coléricos "¡QUE EJEMPLO LE DAS A TUS HIJAS!", agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa verde y lo arroja con fuerza contra el ventanal.

Las pequeñas miraban divertidas aquella escena, hacía gestos burlándose de su padre pero luego se calmarón antes que su madre les vieran, pues querían evitar un posible castigo. En ese momento en la habitación de videojuegos, dos pequeños leían tranquilamente la revista de su tío cuando ven una figura verde caer en picada al mar. "¿Y eso?", murmuro el menor.

"Ni idea", encogiéndose de hombros, "¿Tu qué crees primo?"

"Me parece que era el tío", pasando a la página 5, "¿le habrá hecho algo a la tía?"

"Tal vez", viendo distraídamente las coloridas imágenes.

10 minutos después….

Entra a la sala (donde estaba la madre con las niñas) un joven de tez verde dejando un largo camino de agua, la expresión de su rostro decía claramente "estoy molesto no te me acerques"; su esposa se le quedo viendo indiferente por varios minutos, se paró y se colocó frente a su marido.

"¿Por qué estás tan molesto?", con una inocente sonrisa.

"No te hagas", cruzándose de brazos, "¡Me acabas de lanzar a través del ventanal!"

"¿Yo?", señalándose a sí misma, "Pero sí yo no he hecho nada", abrazándolo, "Además", soltándolo y dirigiéndose a las niñas, "Te ves bien cuando estas mojado", cargando a sus hijas y yéndose a su cuarto; por otra parte, Garfield no entendía su extraño comportamiento pues hace unos minutos lo lanza al mar y ahora lo trata con mucho amor, rascándose la cabeza avanzo por donde lo hizo ella, parece que hoy no fue un buen día para él.

**2 semana **Las mellizas descansaban tranquilamente en el sofá siendo cuidadas por sus padres de repente entra Star con varias bolsas en las manos y detrás de ella su esposo cargado hasta el tope con más y más bolsas, los logans se les quedarón viendo muy extrañados a la pareja.

"Robin", llamó el joven de tez verde, "¿para qué tanta comida?"

"No quieres saber", poniendo las bolsas en el comedor que acaba de comprar cierta madre pelirroja. Los Logans siguieron jugando con las pequeñas mientras Star cocinaba alguna extraña comida, la cual solo ella junto a su primogénito logran digerir por razones inexplicables para la mayoría de la humanidad; tras veinte minutos de cocinar su delicioso Brutego llamo a todos a comer, cuando Casandra estaba por decirle que le sirviera un bocado Cyborg se lo impide diciéndole que él tenía planeado invitarla al cine junto a Candy, en menos de 5 minutos todos se fueron con la escusa de tener algo planeado para ese momento, menos un pequeño de cabellos desordenados que comió todo en compañía de su madre mientras su padre estaba encerrado en el baño vomitando al ver tal acto.

Los logans se tele transportaron al parque Rawitle donde disfrutaron del resto de la tarde recostados en el césped viendo las nubes, comierón unos ricos tacos de carne con extra queso pero las pequeñas fueron alimentadas por su madre. Apenas empezó a anochecer regresarón a su hogar donde por suerte la cena fue realizada por Casandra, sopa al mojo de ajo, receta que aprendió hace unos pocos días, después de cenar cada quien acostaba a sus niños y se dirigían a dormir, pero en la habitación de los Logans.

"Gar", dijo con voz suave la joven sentada en la cama, "¿Podrías por favor traerme una barra de chocolate?"

"Pero ya es de noche", quitándose la camisa verde que traía, dejando ver su torso en proceso de ejercicio.

"Pero lo quiero ahora", comenzando a enfadarse.

"Pero ya estoy muy cansado", colocándose la camisa azul verdoso y quitándose los pantalones, "Y hace mucho frió", poniéndose el resto de la piyama.

Su esposa levitando se acerco a él, lo tomo del cuello para gritarle en su cara que le importaba un colmillo como estuviera el clima pero si no le traía el chocolate dormiría en un volcán y luego lo lanzo contra la ventana provocando una fría caída en el mar; el joven se fue volando a la tienda más cercana para cumplir la orden de su amada a pesar de estar empapado. Cuando regreso, Rae ya estaba dormida al igual que las niñas, él con mala cara se dispuso a cambiarse la piyama y se acostó; pero su descanso no duro ni diez minutos cuando cierta persona lo tira de la cama y él, resignado, opto por dormir sobre el piso.

Han pasado **4 semanas** caóticas, para empezar ¿no se supone que los cambios de humor son antes de dar a luz? Pues, alguien los tuvo después, pobre bestita; en este instante la pareja se encuentra descansando en su habitación, todo es calma hasta que pequellos sollozos inundan el aura de amor en ese instante.

"Garfield ve tu", dijo la joven leyendo un buen libro de misterio sobre un par de amantes envueltos en una guerra entre sus dos pueblos de 530 páginas, apenas lo viene leyendo hace cinco días y está por terminarlo.

"No quiero", murmuro el verde con brazos cruzados viendo la tele que instalo Cyborg hace dos semanas, "Lo he hecho estos días y…está pasando mi programa favorito"

"Gar", murmuro Rae encabronada con su aura completamente roja, "¡Tienes 5 segundos para darles su alimento o yo MISMA TE ARROJO CONTRA LA VENTANA PARA QUE TE DES UN BUEN CHAPUZON HELADO!", grito agarrándolo del pescuezo, sin mencionar que estaban a mitad de noviembre, si es viernes 15.

"Es…es…ta…bien", tartamudeo lleno de miedo ya que aun recordaba cuando le exigió un chocolate y él se negó ni bien pasarón 5 segundos cuando ya estaba en el mar (pues el mes estaba empezando con su clásico frio) , apenas le soltó fue volando a gran velocidad hacia la cocina a preparar las mamilas de las mellizas. Rae, regreso a su lectura no pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando su esposo regreso con dos mamilas en las manos y alimentar a sus niñas.

Estaba terminando de alimentar a Crow cuando entran dos primos quienes traían unos cupones para ir al cine, los cuales se los dieron sus padres debido a que estos tenían una misión en las afueras de la ciudad (Robín y Star; Casandra tenía una conferencia sobre "La salud, la mejor medida preventiva para toda enfermedad" en la ciudad de Nueva York durante dos días, y si su esposo la acompaña)y estarían fuera el fin de semana.

"¿Tía nos pueden llevar?", con un dulce tono y con ojos de cachorro Candy (traía puesto un vestido azul marino, una chaqueta y zapatillas verdes, valerina verde con azul en su pelo) , "¡por fa! Es que es la premier de "The lord of the dark" y tenemos que verla"}

"¡si por fa!", exclamo el niño agitando los cupones, tres en total (usaba un pantalón negro con líneas blancas, playera manga larga azul, chaqueta sin mangas blanca, tenis azules con blanco y una gorra azul marina)

"Está bien", cerrando el libro, "Gar, ¿podrías llevarlos por favor?", le pregunto amablemente la joven, aunque hace unos minutos estaba echando chispas de sus. Su esposo se le quedo viendo pero prefirió hacerle caso así tomo una chaqueta negra (la cual combinaba con sus pantalones negros y su playera roja con franjas negras) y llevo a los niños al coche que los demás les habían dejado (color azul marino con grandes velocidades); apenas estaba arrancando cuando le llego un mensaje de su esposa que decía "no olvides pasar por un helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate o sino dormirás con los peces". El joven verde trago saliva y arranco a una velocidad prudente para evitar posibles accidentes; a los veinte minutos llegaron a la plaza "the gold river" para dirigirse rápidamente al cine, presentaron los cupones para dirigirse a la sala tras haber comprado palomitas, refrescos y helados de chocolate.

"¡Ya quiero que empiece!", exclamo por centésima vez el varón, "Ya quiero que….aaahhhh!", grito lleno de dolor al sentir un fuerte golpe en su cabeza.

"¡Cállate tonto!" , dijo su prima quien lo había golpeado.

"¡Tu…tu…!¡Tío!", dijo triste.

"Ya tranquilos", separándolos y sentándose en medio, "¡Miren ya va a empezar la película!", señalando a la gran pantalla que mostraba los cortos.

Treinta minutos después…

Tres guardias de seguridad los sacan a rastras del cine ya que cierto pelinegro no paraba de gritar de los leves golpes proporcionados por su prima, sin mencionar el hecho que aventaban las palomitas a los demás cineastas, ya de por sí molestos con ese par.

"¡No es justo!", cruzado de brazos, "¡Fue tu culpa rubia!"

"¡Mi culpa!", exclamó indignada, "¡TU CABEZA DE CHORLITO!", propinándole una buena patada, la cual le enseño su padre hace unas semanas atrás.

"¡Aaaauuuuuuchhhhh!", sobándose la pierna con lágrimas en los ojos, "¡Y a verás nerd!", mirándola con enfado.

"¡Ya basta los dos!", interponiéndose entre ambos críos, "Vengan", agarrándolos de la mano, "Iremos por un helado y luego a los juegos mecánicos", mirándolos a los ojos, "¿les parece?"

"¡Siiiiiiii!", gritarón al unisonó y lo llevarón a rastras.

Mientras en la torre titán las mellizas estaban descubriendo sus poderes, la menor se transformaba en pequeños mamíferos conservando el color de cada especie, y la mayor se hacía invisible con todo y ropa por varios minutos; su madre estaba muy orgullosa de ambas, pues demostraban gran habilidad e inteligencia a tan corta edad. A pesar de no ser capaces de hablar, se comunicaban por la mente gracias a la segunda habilidad de Crow, podía penetrar en la mente de otro ser cercano a ella.

Oye hermana, entrando en su mente.

¿Qué sucede Crow?

¿Por qué mamá dice palabrotas cuando se enoja?, rascándose la cabeza.

Ni idea tengo, mirando por la ventana el atardecer.

**Diciembre 18, Martes **"¡Buabuabua!", gritaban las mellizas con dos meses cumplidos hace tres días, "¡Ma!", con pulmones de gran tamaño para tan precoz edad; sus lamentos fueron escuchados por su madre, quien estaba plácidamente dormida hace pocos segundos. La joven de tez gris se incorporo lentamente, se llevo la mano derecha a su frente, la cual estaba empapada a pesar de encontrarse en invierno, y camino hacia las cunas donde yacían sus pequeñas.

Cuando llego con la mayor la tomo con delicadeza y se la coloco en un brazo, con su otra mano se levanto su blusa morada y la amamanto con gran amor, tras cinco minutos la acomodo de nuevo en su cuna para hacer el mismo proceso con la menor. Al terminar se fijo en el reloj en forma de cuervo que colgaba de la pared con vista al mar, 4:00 am, muy temprano para iniciar su día; se sentó en el piso agarrando sus rodillas y derramo unas cuantas lágrimas hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro derecho, no necesitaba voltearse para saber quién era, pues ambos se conocían en todos los aspectos.

"¿Estás bien?", pregunto preocupado, "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Es…es…que temo ser una mala madre", ocultando su rostro en sus piernas.

"No digas eso", abrazándola, "tú serás la mejor de todas", parándose y cargándola, "ven, regresemos a la cama", caminando hacia la cama donde se recostarón, pero no lograban encontrar el sueño; tras varios minutos lo consiguieron.

Sin embargo, cerca de las 9 de la mañana ambos despiertán cubiertos de sudor debido a la pesadilla compartida que tuvierón hace segundos, con solo mirarse directamente a los ojos supierón aquello que soñarón; sus corazones laten a mil por hora por aquellas imágenes.

-**SUEÑO-**

En plena oscuridad cuatro gansos surcaban los cielos, una de las crías cae en picada contra un edificio en llamas, de la nada aparece un leopardo negro que trata de devorar a la cría moribunda; en cuestión de segundos la cría se transforma en una bebe cubierta de cenizas con ojos azul oscuro con tono purpura llorando sin parar mientras el leopardo la devora.

-**FIN SUEÑO**-

La pareja se toma cerca de 40 minutos en reponerse, pues, deseaban que aquello fuera solo una terrible pesadilla, caminarón hasta su armario (tranquilos esta ordenado y limpio) donde cada quien tomo su ropa interior, sus jeans y playeras de sus colores favoritos}, después entrarón al baño donde colocarón sus ropas sobre la tapa del escusado, esperarón al agua tibia y juntos se relajarón para dejar salir la gran tensión que ambos tenían, al terminar su ducha se vistierón rápidamente. Al salir del baño se dirigieron de nuevo al armario donde buscarón sus tenis y se los pusierón, luego Rae saco (si del armario nuevamente) un vestido verde con zapatillas blancas para la menor; un overol con playera roja y tenis rojos para la mayor.

"¿Si quieres las visto yo?", sugirió su esposo terminando de peinarse.

"No", acercándose a las niñas, "Yo lo haré Gar, pero hazme unos huevos revueltos", cargando a su primogénita, "Y no olvides mi te de jazmín"

"De acuerdo", dirigiéndose a la puerta, "Nos vemos en la sala"

Veinte minutos después… En la sala los pequeños jugaban la quinta partida del juego "Jump Pir jump" donde un pequeño conejo debe conseguir la mayor cantidad de zanahorias posibles en menos de 5 minutos mientras se evita al lobo o coyote; la niña (usaba un vestido rojo, traía el pelo recogido con un moño del mismo tono y unas sandalias blancas) controlaba al lobo negro, el cual perseguía sin piedad al pequeño conejo blanco manejado por su primo (un overol negro, playera y zapatos azules), en pocos minutos la mayor gana alzando sus manos al son de su grito de júbilo.

"¡No es justo!", aventando el control.

"¡Jajajajaja!", haciéndole gestos.

"¡Niños!", comento Star detrás del sofá donde ellos están sentados.

"Lo sentimos", cabizbajos.

En ese momento Rae entro con las niñas en brazos dirigiéndose al sofá, las sentó junto a ella con sumo cuidado y delicadeza como una gran madre; de repente un olor repulsivo invade su nariz, voltea la vista en dirección a su amiga que preparaba un Grumblyn con ingredientes desconocidos para todo ser humano. De repente la pelirroja se voltea donde el resto estaba; los Crud estaban sentados en las sillas que ambos crearón hace unos pocos días, cercá de la gran ventana con vista a la ciudad; Garfield estaba sirviendo el desayuno de su esposa mientras platicaba con Dick.

""Alguien gusta un poco?", tomando la olla con sus manos.

"Yo sí", corriendo hacía su madre.

Todo el mundo quedó estático cuando vierón como ese par se devorarón la extraña sustancia llamada comida nutritiva extraterrestre, pero se contuvierón por respeto a su familia, hecha en casa.

"¡Ma!", exclamó una vocecita, "Crow tiene hambre"

Todo el mundo a excepción de los padres se quedarón mudos, el silencio reino hasta que la menor de las mellizas comenzó a llorar muy fuerte para ser tan joven; la madre acurrucó en su brazo izquierdo a la pequeña y con el derecho se levantó disimuladamente su playera para alimentarla. Nadie hablaba, cuando Crow quedó satisfecha los murmullos dierón vuelo, los padres les explicarón que hablo muy de madrugada y no querían molestarlos tan temprano; Candy convenció a su primito de jugar la campaña de "The last mamut", tras lo cual se esfumarón en menos de lo que canta un rayo.

Los logans tomarón su desayuno rápidamente ya que Star estaba con sus hijas en ese momento y los Crud se retirarón a su cita, pues su aniversario era en la tarde pero querían un día solo para ellos dos. En cuanto la joven pareja tomo su desayuno regresarón a su habitación para despedirse utilizando gestos claves para que entendierán los Grayson, movimientos que no pasarón desapercibidos por las mellizas.

"Tía Star", jalándole el cabello suavemente con su manita derecha, "Crow quiere saber el significado de… de…despedirse", mientras su melliza imitaba los movimientos y gestos utilizados por su madre.

"Ah", sonrojada, "porque…porque es más privado", viendo a su esposo en busca de ayuda.

"Y así deciden con calma el lugar donde las llevarán", agregó con tono seguro.

"Ahhh", murmurarón las hermanas.

De repente entra corriendo el primogénito de Star con su ropa mojada y cabello cubierto de varios cables, seguido de su prima quien tenía su cabello todo despeinado con un robot roto agarrado de su mano derecha.

"¡Ma! ¡Candy me atacó con su cañón supremo de agua!"

"¡Pero el destruyo a mi última creación!", levantando la mano donde traía a su robot.

"Edkar", parándose de golpe mirando amenazadoramente a su hijo.

"yo…yyoo", temblando de pies y cabeza.

"¡Jajajaja!", señalándolo, "¡Mi primo es un yoyo!"

El pelinegro menor empezó a temblar de furia por el insulto de su prima, se cruzo de hombros murmurando en voz muy baja diversos insultos.

"Discúlpate inmediatamente o no habrá clases de artes marciales durante dos meses"

El pequeño miró a su padre, luego a su madre y por último a su padre quien le dijo con la mirada que lo hiciera o las consecuencias serán peores; pasado el mal rato los primos hicieron las paces para después retirarse a leer unas historietas de la saga "The lost horse" durante varias horas.

"Bueno, nos vamos niñas", acompañada de su verde esposo, "Es tiempo para su vacuna"

"¡ahhh!", cruzándose de brazos.

"Y después iremos por un helado", agregó Gar.

Después de salir del hospital, tardarón una hora ya que la menor corría cada vez que el doctor se le acercaba con jeringa en mano, se las llevaron a la plaza más cercana donde comprarón cuatro helados de vainilla y recorrierón los diversos locales; las hermanas estaban más que encantadas al ver tantos colores, olores y sonidos en un solo lugar.

"Ma", dijo la mayor señalando a la tienda de mascotas, "Perritos"

"Está bien", entrando con su familia a la gran tienda.

Vierón tranquilamente a todos los perros que ahí se encontraban, de todos los tamaños y colores posibles pero las mellizas escogieron galgos rusos de la última camada que fue recibida hace dos semanas; los canes eran negros con su lomo blanco. Cuando Garfield estaba sacando su cartera el dueño se lo impide diciendo que tenía una deuda con los titanes por haber salvado a su familia del psicópata de Slade; quien sigue vivo por circunstancias inesperadas para seguir haciendo maldades, según él para volver loco a su archienemigo

Arribaron a las 2 de la tarde con los canes Danna (de Crow, con ojos negros), Tasha (con ojos cafes) y todo lo necesario para ambas cachorras de 6 meses; los titanes se la pasarón jugando con las cachorras, Víctor preparó una formula junto a su esposa para alargarles la vida, sin mencionar que su asombrosa esposa le agrego una poción que le permitirá vivir como una persona normal. Al llegar la hora de dormir todos fueron con sus respectivas familias, ha sido un largo día.

Lo más probable es que sólo pueda publicar una vez cad meses, ya que me está costando con la era del hielo y con kung fu panda, por eso, pero no es muy seguro. Pero en fin, ya veré después; además, tratare de hacerlos así de largos, para las tres historias según vea.


End file.
